Feeling Right Again
by ShipFicsRus
Summary: Brianna goes to a new school and meets new people. Yay. Sorry but... As much as this pains me to say, this is a BajanCanadian (Mitch) x OC fic.


Before you read:

1) I'm only shipping his skin

2) I don't normally shove an OC into a story (in fact, I hate it when people do that), but this was my first fic I wrote, a didn't want to use Dawn in it, so I created an OC on the spot.

3) No, my name isn't Brianna.

4) All characters mentioned in this fic do not belong to me except for Brianna. She has my hair and eyes.

5) No offense to Ty (Deadlox) as a person for making him the antagonist of the fic. I mean in no way to present him as mean or rude, or in any way a bad guy. In fact, Ty's one of my favorite YouTubers.

6) Rated M just in case for some suggestive scenes.

7) This is awkward because I wrote you, you're, your, and everything in between instead of I and my. Congratulations. Your name is now Brianna and you have a voice following you around voicing over your life.

Begin:

All the time, every day, people's lives change dramatically. This happens a lot to teenagers. This is the story of Brianna, the average teenager, and how her life changed by meeting a few people at her new school.

To anyone else, today would be a normal day. But to Brianna, a senior in high school, today was anything but normal. You had recently moved to California, and today was the first day at your new school. You had heard tons about the new school, including rumors that some famous YouTubers attended it.

You dressed quickly. A turquoise, knee-length dress, white flats and a silver chain necklace. You ran your flat iron through your chocolate brown hair and applied your usual makeup: a coat of mascara on your bright green eyes and a bit of clear lip gloss. You grabbed your white cross-body bag and rushed down the stairs and out the door and walked hurriedly to your new school.

If you could describe the school in one word, it'd definitely be "huge". The school had several large buildings and a large parking lot. Students milled about, talking to friends and studying for tests. You went inside and was immediately lost in the sea of students. You were fairly short, and couldn't see over most of the people. You pushed through the crowd and finally found a relatively clear area. Your shyness overcame you as you slowly approached two boys leaning against the wall talking. You stared at the floor as you asked,

"excuse me.. Can you tell me where the office is?" Suddenly, a very familiar voice said,

"Yeah, just down the hall here on the left." You looked up to see the boy who's voice belonged to none other than Adam, or SkyDoesMinecraft.

He peered at you through dark sunglasses. Then you realized the boy he was talking to was Ty, or Deadlox. He grinned at you from under is bangs.

"You new or something?" Ty asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm Brianna.." You stuttered. It was true, YouTubers did go to this school.

"I'm Ty, this is Adam. Want us to walk you to the office?" He offered.

"Sure, I guess." You smiled weakly. They arrived at the office and Ty held open the door.

"We gotta get to class. See you later." They waved as you stumbled into the office.

"Bye.." You waved. Today was going to be interesting.

After you had gotten through your first day, you gathered your things and slammed the locker shut, checking your phone and beginning to read a text from your best friend back home.

You turned and bumped into someone. Surprised, you tripped and landed in a pile of books, one of them hitting your head.

"My gosh, I'm so sorry!" You apologized. You looked up slightly and saw red sneakers. You slowly looked up. Blue jeans, a red and black plaid jacket and a white t-shirt, and then brown eyes and light tan, blond-ish hair. He extended his hand, and you gazed blankly at it for a moment, stunned, then finally took it, shaking your head in disbelief.

"You alright?" He asked, worry crossing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. I'm Brianna, by the way."

"I'm Mitch.." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"I know." You blurted out. He looked at you questioningly.

"I'm a big fan of your youtube videos.." You explained.

"Oh, right." He chuckled, and then he looked you in the eyes. He looked away quickly, blushing.

You bent to pick up some of his books, and he quickly did the same. Before long, all of the books were back in his arms.

"I have to go, see you." He smiled and turned to walk down the hallway. Wow.. Did you really just meet BajanCanadian?

Suddenly, someone tapped on your shoulder. You turned and saw the dark amber eyes of Ty.

"Hey, Brianna." He greeted you, leaning against your locker. You looked around, and the hallway was mostly empty.

"Hi." You smiled.

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to go out with me sometime?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure, that'd be cool." You say, nodding.

"Awesome," he said, grinning. "You doing anything Friday?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope, I don't think so." You reply.

"Then how about a movie Friday night?" He asked.

"Sounds great. I have to go now, see you tomorrow."

"See you around." He smiled. You begin walked away, and then notice that he's following you. You stop and turn.

"yes?" You asked.

"My house is that way." He said, pointing towards what seemed to be the general direction of your home.

"Cool, so's mine. Want to walk with me?" I asked.

"I'd love to." He smiled and offered his hand. You took it, smiling back, and kissed his cheek. You began walking home with Ty, just as Mitch came back around the corner.

"Brianna, I wanted to know if maybe you want to.." He trailed off as he saw you and Ty walking hand in hand. You look over your shoulder and see Mitch, who was tearing up, turning away. And even though you barely knew him, it still broke your heart to see him cry.

(A/N: at this point, I got lazy. I'm writing this on a blackberry and don't have the patience to go through it and create a new line for every new piece of dialogue. Enjoy.)

The next day, you feel numb as you dress and put on your makeup. Instantly when you woke up, you remembered yesterday, and Mitch's sad expression haunts your mind. You check your texts as you eat your cereal. One is from a friend from home, and one is from Ty, saying good morning. You smile and reply, and finish your breakfast and head to school. You worry about seeing Mitch again. But it's too late to make it better. By the time you get to school, you've managed to convince yourself that you're in love with Ty, and that Mitch doesn't matter anymore. Still though, a small voice in your head keeps telling you that you're wrong. You push the voice aside as you step into the building. You're greeted by Adam and Ty, who are in the same place as they were yesterday when you first started here. Ty's arm snakes around your waist and pulls you close as he leans in and kisses you. "Gross man, take that somewhere else." Adam playfully punches Ty's arm as Ty sticks his tongue out at him. "You're just jealous." He says, but still leads you away from Adam towards your locker, his arm not leaving your waist. He lets you put your stuff into your locker, and once you're finished, he pulls you back into an embrace and begins to kiss your neck, knowing that you're ticklish there. You giggle and attempt at swatting him away, but he catches your arm and places it around his neck as he kisses you on the lips. You begin to submit yourself to the kiss and put your other arm around his neck. He turns you and leans you against your locker, his hands trailing up and down your back. He pulls away as he hears his name being called. It's Jerome, down the hall. "Hey Ty, can I talk to you for a second?" He calls him. "Sure, hang on." Ty leaves when you nod your head and suddenly, Mitch has replaced Ty. "Brianna.. I know you're with Ty, but would you please, please, consider letting me take you out, just for one night?" He begs you, his eyes tearing up again. "Of course." You whisper. His eyes light up, still watering. He leans in and steals a kiss from you before backing off. "Don't push it." She half-warned him. Even though it wasn't right, you still enjoyed the kiss. He laughs and runs off to Jerome, who's appeared to be finished talking to Ty. When Ty returns, he leans in again, eager to begin the kiss that Jerome interrupted, when the bell rang. You both groan. You're late for class. "Wonderful." You sigh. "Just my luck that my first late is for Mr. Atson's class." In the single class that you'd taken from him, you knew that he was the absolute worst and strictest teacher you've ever had. Ty laughs. "If you hurry, he's usually not there until five minutes after the bell." He advises you. "Thanks." You grab your books and give him a quick kiss before you rush off to class. And he was right. Mr. Atson wasn't there long enough for you to get settled and look like you've been there the whole time.

At lunch, Mitch manages to find you before Ty has. "If I know Ty, he isn't going to be happy if he finds out that I'm taking you out. Here's my number. Text me during lunch." He scribbles a number on a piece of paper and gives it to you before rushing off with a wave. You chuckled to yourself and grab your bag. As you enter the cafeteria, Ty waves from the center lunch table. there, you see a good number of youtubers. There was, of course Ty, as well as Adam, Jerome, Mitch, Jordan, Quentin and Ian. You sit in the space between Ty and Jordan. Ty knocks on the table five times, and immediately they turn and listen. Must be some code for something important to say. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Brianna." He calls out to the table. Only Mitch, Adam and Ty have actually met you. The rest have only heard of you from Ty and Adam. Jordan's the first to talk. "Finally, we get to meet you. I was starting to think Ty was making you up, from the way he described you." He said. "Yeah, we've been having a hard time recording with Ty because he never stops talking about you." Quentin says. Everyone burst out laughing as Ty blushed. Everything returns to normal, everyone talking to eachother. You pull out a container of salad from your bag. You just know that the dressing was something your mom made, with her being a chef. As you begin to eat, you jump as Jordan puts his arm around your waist. "You're not really dating Ty, are you?" He says lowly, making sure nobody can hear him but you. You don't reply, you just barely nudge Ty to get his attention, who notices Jordan's arm. "Get your hands off her." He growls, glowering at him. Jordan drops his arm as if you were fire. Smugly, Ty puts his own arm around your waist and kisses your cheek. You smile and look up, only to see Mitch's pained expression across from you. You suddenly remember the number in your pocket, and quickly send him a text after programming it into your phone.

You: hey

Mitch: hey dood

You: we still on for later?

Mitch: totally. Can it be a surprise?

You: sure, I like surprises

Mitch: sweet. Pick u up 7pm on saturday?

You: no problem :)

Mitch: see u then :)

You: oh, and by the way, don't mind Ty. He'll get over the whole "new girlfriend thing soon and get less involved

Mitch: hope so.

You slide your phone shut. "Wanna get out of here?" Asked Ty. "Sure." You reply, gathering your half-eaten lunch. You give Mitch an apologetic look as you get up and follow Ty. Mitch just looks down and doesn't watch as you leave with Ty holding you close, going to most likely where Ty can kiss you privately.

On Saturday, you wake up ecstatic. You can't wait to go with Mitch. At 6, you start to get ready. You choose a white pair of jeans, a plain purple fitted t-shirt, and a black scarf. You pull on some black knee-high boots. It rained recently, and they were waterproof, at the least. Your date with Ty yesterday was typical. They went out to the movies, but since it wasn't really interesting, you ended up making out with Ty most of the time, ignoring the coughs and the occasional "get a room!" from the crowd. He ended the night with a gift, giving you a bracelet with the day that Ty had asked you out. It was a sweet gift. You hear a horn outside honk twice, and you grab your purse and run excitedly to the door, knowing it was Mitch. As you open the door, you're greeted by Mitch, who takes your hand and gives you a rose. As much as your head screams at you that this was wrong, that you're with Ty, not Mitch, you keep your grip on his warm hand as he leads you to his car. After making sure you were comfortable inside, he shuts the door and climbs in the other side. He doesn't start the car right away.

"You look beautiful." He says, taking your hand, holding in front of his lips. "May I?" He asks cautiously. He didn't want to be within slapping distance. You giggle as you say, "you may." He kisses your hand softly. He started the car and began to drive through the night. "You know it's nice." You say. "What is?" He asks. "Being able to just be around you without Ty or talking to you quickly before Ty comes around, you know?" You say, fumbling with the bracelet Ty gave you that you had forgotten to take off. It could easily have passed as just a bracelet marking her first day at the school, if Ty hadn't engraved their initials on it. "Ty.. He's a bit clingy, isn't he?"He sighed. "I guess." you shrug. "Jerome seems to think Ty's just blindly in love with you." Mitch commented. "He does? How 'in love' can you be with someone in less than a week?" You look at your phone and sigh. A text from Ty. "Ever heard of love at first sight?" Mitch asked. The question caught you off guard. "I have." You nodded. "And you know the phrase 'like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time'?" He continued. "Yes.." You were wondering what he was getting at. "That's how Ty looks at you." You turned sharply to look at Mitch as you heard his voice crack when he said 'you'. You saw a lone tear run down his cheek. You reached over and wiped it off. "Pull over." You whisper. He does, and as soon as he takes his hands off the steering wheel, you unbuckle yourself from the seat and swing yourself over onto Mitch, resting a knee on either side of his legs. He looks up at you with teary, surprised eyes. You can't take it anymore. You grab both sides of his head in your hands and kiss him with more passion than all of your kisses with Ty combined. You realize that you're completely in love with Mitch. He returns the kiss with just as much passion and enthusiasm, holding you closer than you thought possible. Your hands move involuntarily to his jeans and begin to unbutton them. That's when you feel his hands on your wrists. "Not here. Not now." He whispers. "Why?" You ask, sitting back. "It won't feel right knowing that you're someone else's. I can't take what is Ty's. If you're going to give yourself to someone.. give it to him. You're not mine." He tells you. "I won't take you until Ty's had his chance." He says solidly. "Are you saying that I have to have.. sex.. With Ty before you?" You ask, confused. "I only want to know that Ty has an equal chance. Give him a week. I want you to try as often as you can." He ordered. You can only nod as you hold back tears. You wanted to give yourself to someone you truly loved. Someone who clearly wasn't Ty. But you would do it. You would do it for Mitch.

The rest of the night became a blur. All you were aware of was that you were in a park with Mitch. There was a lot of kissing, and some touching, but nothing more. Mitch stood firm to hold you to your promise. That night, you texted Ty..

You: hey :)

Ty: hey :)

You: do you want to come over?

Ty: of course. I'll be right over. See you then xo

You: you too :) xo

You shuddered at the though that you were about to try and seduce Ty. It felt wrong, but you knew you had to do it for Mitch. You sat on your bed, biting your nails. When you heard the knock, you flew down the stairs. You flung the door open to see the grin that greeted you on your first day. Grabbing his hand, you led him upstairs to your room. "Where's your parents?" He asked suddenly. "On a vacation. I told then I hadn't wanted to go to be able to stay here," you explained. "With you." You added for good measure. He smiled and hugged you. "Well I'm here now." He said. He pulled you into a kiss. It felt wrong to you. It was dull and lifeless compared to the kisses you shared with Mitch. You decided to be quick and forward. You began to slip your hands under his shirt, feeling the skin that you, surprisingly, had never felt before. He laughed."Eager to see me, are you?" He teased. You replied by unbuttoning his jeans, staring into his eyes. They weren't the right color. They weren't the smooth brown you wanted to see. They were dark amber, smoldering with lust. You realized that you were now standing with him, as he began to slip his hands under your shirt. Then you heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Murmured Ty. As he left to go to the door, you followed him. He opened the door and Mitch was standing there, holding my scarf. My hands flew to my neck and found only bare skin. I hadn't told Mitch that I was going to do it tonight. "Mitch? What are you doing here?" Asked Ty, confused. Mitch said nothing. "He uh.. Gave me a ride to the mall today. I guess I left my scarf in his car." You stepped in between the two, and took your scarf from Mitch. He looked down, past you, to Ty's jeans, which were still unbuttoned. His eyes widened. "I uh... Guess I'll leave you two alone now. See you on Monday Brianna. See you Ty." He turned and walked back to his car. You shut the door and turned to a glowering Ty. "Is.. Something wrong?" You ask. "Nothing.." He shook his head. "Now.. Where were we?" He said in a sultry voice. He pushed you against a wall, and began attacking you with kisses, making sure to get your neck as often as possible to get you to laugh. It worked, but your mind was still on the blank expression of Mitch when Ty had answered the door. You barely noticed it when Ty picked you up and carried you to your bed, laying you down softly. You didn't feel it as Ty slipped off your shirt and bra. You didn't think about it as he pulled off the rest of your clothing and slipped in. And you never noticed as you came together. All you noticed was that the person laying beside you, now soundly asleep with his arm around you, wasn't Mitch. That's when you slipped into your own deep sleep, pressed close to Ty with your face buried in his bare chest, tears streaking down your face.

As much as you wanted to, you couldn't bring yourself to tell Mitch that it had happened. You saw him in the hallways, where he smiled widely if Ty wasn't with you. He texted you all day long, but you never told him, even when he asked. You hated lying to him. And you hated seeing his sad, pained expression when he saw you with Ty, apparently locked in a passionate kiss. You wanted to tell him there was nothing there. But you couldn't. Six days came and went. Mitch was going to take you on a date to end the week he had given Ty. You couldn't wait. But you knew that when the time came, Mitch's gentleness wouldn't be necessary.

On the last day, Ty had caught you at your locker after school. The hallway was now empty of students and adults as you were late leaving class for being caught texting Mitch. He wrapped his arms around you in a backwards hug, his chin resting on your shoulder. You smiled. He knew this was your favorite way to be held. He kissed your neck and jaw line. "My parents are out of town.." he murmured into your ear. Your eyes widened. You didn't want to do this more than once if you had to. But a knot of guilt flared up in your stomach. This was the last time he would hold you like this. And what happened a week ago was only because you made it happen. You could at least give him this. You grabbed your bag, and grabbed his hand. "I'd love to see your bedroom.." You said seductively, shutting your locker. You kissed him once more, and as you turned, you could have sworn you saw a flash of a red and black plaid jacket disappear around the corner.

On Saturday, you got a text from Mitch.

Mitch: did you do it?

You stared at it for five minutes. How would you respond to that? You sighed.

You: yeah

That was all you could think of.

Mitch: should I get my bed ready?

Your heart fluttered. So he was still going to? You couldn't tap in the answer fast enough.

You: I like my beds neat ;)

Mitch: anything for you. Pick you up at 7pm? 3

You: sounds perfect xo

Your heart melted when you saw the 7pm. He remembered the time he picked you up on your first date with him. You checked the clock. It was 5pm. You ran to the shower and scrubbed down your body and shaved. You stepped out, dried, moisturized and dried your hair. You decided to curl it tonight. You hated the time-consuming task, but tonight was special. You put on the little black dress that Mitch had once complimented, and the silver flats that went with it. You picked the small silver cross-body that matched the shoes. You began packing it with what you'd need.

Lipgloss, a hairbrush, your phone. A knock at the door snapped you to attention. You look at the clock. It's 6:38pm. He's early. You go downstairs and open the door. "Hi, Mitch!" You greet enthusiastically. "Mitch?" The voice stops your heart and your breathing stops. Ty stands at the door, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Ty! What are you doing here?" You choke out. "I was going to surprise you. Where are you going?" Asked Ty suspiciously. "Uh.. just to.." You desperately try to find an excuse, tearing up as you realize you're stuck. "Just to go see Mitch?" He suggested sourly. You nod, looking at the floor. Suddenly, Ty's hand fly up and grip your arms. "You're not going to see Mitch tonight." he grins, his eyes dark. He drags you out the door, while you try to fight him off. "Let go!" You yell through your tears. "Nobody messes around with my girl." He spits angrily. He opens his car's door and tries to force you to get in. "No!" You shout furiously. "Get in, or I swear you'll never see him again." He threatens. You climb in, fearing that he might actually hurt Mitch. As you drive away from your house, you pass a familiar car. Ty parks across the street to watch Mitch. He knocks on the door and waits. He tries again. And again. Then he calls you. Your phone is ringing in your purse. Ty holds out his hand. You shakily give him your phone. He answers it. "Hello?... Yeah she's with me... Sure man, I'll say hi for you. Ok, see you at school. Bye." He presses end. You see Mitch hold his head in his hand for a minute, and then walk back to his car, throwing the flowers he brought on the ground, the torrent of tears clearly visible on his face. Once Ty hands you back your phone, he drives to his house and takes you inside. The rest of the night was a blur of tears, and spending another night with someone you didn't love at all.

When you arrived at school, you followed Ty's orders to pretend nothing happened. It's pretty much a normal day, except someone at the lunch table was missing, and there was an absent in every class that day.

This went on until you finally got away from Ty. His parents forced him to stay home to do his homework, so you could finally go talk to Mitch.

When you arrived at his house in the pouring rain, his light was on, and he was looking out the window. You saw him turn and run, and a moment later, his door opened and he ran to you. You ran at him too. He enveloped you in a warm embrace. He didn't say anything. He just cried. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to go with him?" Sobbed Mitch. "I couldn't. He showed up before you and he took me into his car and drove away with me. He made me watch you wait at my door, and then he took my phone to answer your call!" You cried back. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He whispered. He took you to your house, and once you'd dried off, you curled up next to him on the couch. "He seemed so.. nice in the beginning." You said as you thought of that welcoming grin he gave you on your first day. "He was playing us both for fools.." He murmured, absently playing with your hair. He sat up, and so did you. "How many times?" He asked. "How many times did you.. You know.." He asked. "Three.." You whispered. "You only had to once." He reminded you. "The first time was because I had to. The second time was because I felt guilty for making him do it. The third.. was the day he hid me from you." You whispered. "Did you want to?" He asked softly. "No.. I cried and tried to keep my mind off it but.. he kept telling me to say his name." You began crying as you recalled how many times you said 'Ty' that night. "Shh..." He stroked your head. "It's over now." He said. He pulled you onto his lap, the same way you were on him that night in the car. "Tonight.. I'll make you mine." And he kept that promise. You were no longer Ty's. You were Mitch's. And finally, every kiss, even touch of his gentle hands on your body felt right. You finally got to spend the night wrapped in someone you love's arms, crying tears of happiness.

The next day at school, Mitch stayed by you the whole day, except for classes. He held you the way you liked to be held. He kissed your neck the way that tickled you, just to hear you laugh. He kissed you against your locker. And it all felt right. That dull, lifeless feeling of kissing Ty was replaced with a new spark of passion and energy with every kiss. And that day, Ty knew what he had put Mitch through, every time he kissed you in front of Mitch. The same pained expression that crossed his face. Even if it was cruel, you couldn't ignore the fact that you were completely in love with Mitch. You had finally found the one you truly belonged with. And even still, a few years later, when everyone received the cream white wedding invitation, that same passion and energy sparked with every new kiss. And you couldn't be happier than you were.

A/N: I'm working on Mitch's point of view soon. But only for you guys. You think that a writer as lazy as me wants to rewrite this entire fic from someone else's POV? XD

Reviews?

Suggestions for a ship-fic? (No OC's please! I'm done with that.)

Don't be afraid to ask!

/)3(\ see ya!


End file.
